Motor vehicles that use internal combustion engines as well as electric motors to power the vehicle are referred to as hybrid vehicles. Hybrid vehicles use high voltage batteries and power generating devices, such as inverters and DC to DC converters which have a voltage on the order of 42 volts to 500 volts. Electrical connections for the high voltage batteries and power generating devices are typically EMI shielded electrical connections.
Recent developments in hybrid vehicles has resulted in configurations where the power generating devices are electrically connected to a vehicle chassis ground. This has resulted in the need for an EMI shielded electrical connection where the electrical terminals and the shield components of the electrical connection are isolated from each other electrically to avoid establishment of a short circuit between the electrical terminals and the EMI shield.